


Бытовые зарисовки.

by Jackycat



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Chirrut Îmwe, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kissing, Life Partners, Love, M/M, Married Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Married Life, Missing Scene, Poor Life Choices, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Rogue One, Real Life, Regret, Slice of Life, Starting Over, True Love, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, life - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackycat/pseuds/Jackycat
Summary: Сборник непоследовательных и не связанных между собой отрывков из повседневной жизни Бэйза и Чиррута.





	1. Касаться.

Для Бэйза касаться Чиррута - гораздо больше, чем привычка. Скорее необходимость. Нечто, вроде обязательного ритуала.   
Еще не до конца пробудившись, потянуться, нащупать рядом и, если озяб, уронить на бок тяжелую руку, притянуть ближе, запахнуть тонкое одеяло, обнять, согреть. Стереть остатки мази с бритого лица, поправить одежду, подать руку, чтобы помочь спуститься. Положить ладонь на плечо по приходу, пусть даже Чирруту это не требуется, чтобы знать, что Бэйз вернулся. В минуты волнения или опасности тронуть руку или приобнять - зависит от того, где они и что происходит.   
А слов не нужно. Касание заменяет треп. Так спокойнее: Чиррут тут, рядом; все в порядке. Все обязательно будет в порядке!..

Нежданный дождь после песчаной бури стекает по ту сторону треснутого окна грязными потоками. Дверь в их последнем прибежище закрывается не плотно, впуская промозглый ветер ночью и пыльный - днем. Сейчас под ней налилась лужа, не смотря на предусмотрительность Бэйза, который, предвидя потоп, втиснул в образовавшийся зазор кусок резиновой пластины.

Чиррут сосредоточен. Складка между его бровей сейчас особенно четкая. Бэйзу кажется, что она теперь не исчезает, даже когда Чиррут расслаблен и спит.   
Чиррут слушает дождь, иногда ведет головой в сторону, словно пытается расслышать что-то, кроме шума воды.   
Бэйз коротко выдыхает и подсаживается ближе, берет его за руку, с удовлетворением улавливая крошечную улыбку, когда только чуть дрогнули уголки губ. 

Чиррут слушает дождь, и сосредоточен так, будто в этой мрачной мгле скрыто предсказание будущего.   
Бэйз гладит большим пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони. Он помнит и понимает. Может и не верит, но понимает.

Чиррут убежден, что такой внезапный дождь - это проклятье, и что-то злое неизбежно случится.  
Когда-то - в какой-то другой жизни - после такого дождя пришло бедствие, повлекшее бессилие, ярость и страх. Они не смогли защитить Храм и лишились дома.  
Однажды после такого дождя Бэйз сильно заболел, и Чиррут отпаивал его кольто, за которое отдал последние кредиты и задолжал вдвое больше. Тогда он не отходил от Бэйза и не спал. Бэйз помнил, что, когда ненадолго выныривал из тяжелого забытья, чувствовал его холодные пальцы вокруг своей ладони и слышал шепот про Силу.

У Чиррута и теперь холодные пальцы. Так всегда бывает, когда он тревожится.   
Бэйз придвигается, отпускает руку, бережно привлекает ближе - тихо, чтобы не мешать слушать. Позволяет Чирруту уткнуться лбом себе в плечо. Кладет ладони на его спину, касается теперь раскрытыми объятьями. Он касается Чиррута, и это одинаково важно для них обоих. Может быть, это самое главное, а значит все образуется. Все обязательно будет, как надо!..


	2. Непредвиденные обстоятельства.

Бэйз ввалился в убежище, нещадно шарахнув дверью о железную обшивку стены. Чиррут вздрогнул и повернулся на звук. Он повел головой, пытаясь уловить и распознать исходящую от друга энергию, нахмурился и привстал:  
\- Бэйз, что случилось?

Бэйз не ответил. Он швырнул в угол бластер, нервно прошелся по комнате и, резко развернувшись, грохнул кулаком о стену. Кожа на костяшках лопнула. Бэйз зарычал, раздраженно растирая рассаженную кисть ладонью.

Чиррут встал, подошел к нему, стоящему спиной, помедлил немного и молча стал рассоединять крепления нагрудного панциря. Аккуратно снял броню, открепил ремни аккумулятора, сгрузил все это на пол. Бэйз не сопротивлялся. Он понуро молчал, слишком озлобленный, разочарованный и подавленный. 

\- Голодный? - спросил Чиррут и, не дожидаясь ответа, ушел в закуток, служивший в их лачуге подобием кухни.  
Бэйз покорно поплелся за ним, уселся там на перевернутый бак. Чиррут извлек из груды приспособлений Бэйзову термокружку и жестяную тарелку, на которой тут же появился темный кусок пустынника и лепешка. Пока Бэйз с сомнением смотрел на это подношение, Чиррут откупорил канистру с остатками питьевой воды.

\- Я думал, мясо у нас закончилось неделю назад, - проговорил Бэйз, подозрительно прищурившись.  
\- Я сохранил кое-что - высушил на ветру. Сухим пустынник хранится дольше, - пожал плечами Чиррут и со значением заметил: - Очень полезная особенность на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств.  
Услышав это, Бэйз помрачнел еще больше. Взяв пальцами кусок мяса, он хмуро принялся за еду, поморщился, потому что пустынник, и в свежем виде довольно жесткий, в сухом едва жевался. Чиррут предусмотрительно придвинул ему полную кружку воды. 

\- И много снеди накопил? - спросил Бэйз, проглотив наконец злосчастный кусок.  
\- Зависит от ситуации, - Чиррут нащупал ногой еще один пустой бак, подвинул и уселся, выжидательно обратив на Бэйза невидящий взгляд. - Итак?..  
\- Не будет никакого заказа, - буркнул тот. - Я пришел на встречу, как условились, прождал там битый час. Когда понял, что никто не явится, заглянул к Зуаби, потому что именно он свел меня с этим нанимателем. Заглянул, а тот мечется, словно укушенный бешеной вомп-крысой. Сказал, что бражку этого деятеля накрыли: большинство подельщиков полегло, а за теми, кто успел дать деру, выслали патруль. Сказал, что того и гляди, заявятся и к нам, потому что этот барвов коммерсант снабжал товаром не только лавку Зуаби, но и большинство в округе. В общем, - выдохнул Бэйз, не глядя на друга, - надо собирать манатки.  
\- Понятно, - отозвался Чиррут, поднимаясь. Он взял опустевшую тарелку, вытер ее и убрал на место, а Бэйз, видя его обреченное безразличие, почувствовал сильное желание кого-нибудь придушить - Зуаби, неосторожного коммерсанта, а лучше - пару-тройку штурмовиков. Больше принудительной нужды сниматься с места и искать новый приют он ненавидел признаваться Чирруту, что снова не способен хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию, оградить от неудобств и новых волнений. 

Он встал, осторожно положил ладонь Чирруту на плечо, надеясь этим жестом передать все участие, сопереживание, а заодно и попросить прощения. Чиррут обернулся, улыбнулся ему куда-то в плечо, но так безоблачно, будто только что услышал лучшие из возможных вестей, и у Бэйза отлегло от сердца.

\- Это ничего. Найдем жилище получше - ближе к рынку, - пообещал он, - а там, небось, и заказов больше. Работа будет.  
Чиррут согласно кивнул:  
\- Стало быть, я запасся не напрасно, - сказал он, накрывая ладонью кисть Бэйза, которая все еще саднила.  
\- Ага, как знал!.. Вечно ты со своей гиперчувствительностью, - беззлобно буркнул он.  
\- Все потому, что Сила течет во мне, - таинственно улыбнулся Чиррут.  
\- Да-да... - протянул Бэйз, смыкая вокруг друга объятья.  
\- ... И я един с Силой, - успел шепнуть тот, пока Бэйз по-хозяйски не притянул его к себе для поцелуя.


	3. Про электронные печки и утраченную ловкость.

Пронзительное «Крифф!..», внезапный грохот и глухое рычание вырвали Чиррута из медитативного полусна.

\- … Ох… мурглачье пуду!.. 

Встав на ноги, Чиррут двинулся на ругательства, доносившиеся из кухни. 

Их новое жилище оказалось куда просторней предыдущего, и кухня здесь была самая настоящая – вместительная, хотя и с местами проваленной крышей. Благо, до сезона дождей было еще далеко. 

Он нашел Бэйза у перевернутой электрической печи, которую – совершенно непригодную для использования – пару дней назад тот приволок откуда-то с окраинных свалок и сейчас чинил.   
Бэйз стоял на четвереньках, уткнувшись лбом в пол, и болезненно мычал. 

\- Спина… - пробормотал он, увидев Чиррута. – Замкнуло, ревун ее дери! Хотел печку приподнять. Там провод застрял…  
\- Кажется, поделок на сегодня достаточно, - Чиррут, склонившись, подал руки и помог ему подняться.  
\- Еще чуток, и она будет работать как новая! - запротестовал было Бэйз, но слишком резко выпрямился и вновь страдальчески заохал. – Старость – не радость, честное слово!..  
\- Глупости, – фыркнул Чиррут. – Перенапрягся – только и всего.

Он довел Бэйза до пока единственного здесь стула:  
\- Садись-ка. - И когда тот с трудом подчинился, встал за его спиной.  
Чиррут заставил друга согнуть руки в локтях, закинуть за голову и скрестить пальцы на затылке. Продев собственные руки в образовавшиеся между плечами и предплечьями Бэйза отверстия, он накрыл его пальцы своими и дернул вверх, вызвав поистине устрашающий хруст вправляемых позвонков. Бэйз взвыл, но, тут же ощутив, что острая боль отпустила, с удивлением обернулся к Чирруту.

\- Полегчало? – спросил тот.  
\- Да-а, - Бэйз кряхтя потянулся и повертел головой, - почти прошло.   
Он встал, но Чиррут остановил его:  
\- Ты куда?  
\- Я это… Надо бы доделать там… - он очевидно рвался сбежать к оставленной печке.  
\- Нет уж. Я с тобой еще не закончил. – С этими словами Чиррут положил руки ему на плечи, развернул и подтолкнул к кровати, на ходу побуждая снять футболку.  
\- Ненавижу бросать работу на полдороги!.. - буркнул Бэйз.  
\- Я тоже. Ложись. 

По опыту зная, что с Чиррутом спорить бесполезно, Бэйз повиновался и лег на живот. Подойдя, Чиррут провел рукой над поверхностью его спины, не касаясь. 

\- Болит тут. И тут. – Объявил он и с силой надавил основанием ладони чуть выше правой лопатки и большим и указательным пальцами другой руки на поясницу с двух сторон от позвоночника.   
\- Не болело до этой мину-у-уты-ы!.. - возопил Бэйз.  
\- Что не болело – не значит, что там все в порядке. 

Открытыми ладонями Чиррут провел вверх по липкой от пота спине, принялся массировать напряженные мышцы шеи и плеч. Несколько раз осторожно надавил ладонями вдоль позвоночника, вызывая глухие щелчки. Растопырив и напрягая пальцы, повел ладони от плеч к пояснице, оставляя красные полосы. Затем направил открытые ладони в разные стороны – к бокам – и вновь вверх к плечам. И снова повторил все сначала. Бэйз только постанывал в подушку.

\- Мышцы слишком напряжены. – Укоризненно сказал Чиррут, вновь и вновь разминая особенно чувствительные места широкой Бэйзовой спины. - Все потому, что кое-кто разленился. Хотя на деле все, что требуется – это тренироваться хотя бы двадцать минут в день.  
\- Ага, а то ведь мне больше нечем заняться, только скакать и махать ногами, как ты, – отозвался Бэйз, блаженно сопя под руками Чиррута.  
\- Зато у меня ничего не болит, - парировал тот.   
\- Поэтому ты и рад гонять своим шестом пыль с утра до ночи!.. Не-е-е, у меня полно других дел - поважнее.   
\- К примеру, тащить отовсюду хлам на своем горбу и надрывать спину.  
\- Это не хлам! Это отличная печь. Раньше на Джеде только такими и пользовались!  
\- Да, лет сто назад.  
\- Им нет износа! Если ее отрегулировать, в ней и алюминий можно плавить!  
\- Очень полезная в хозяйстве особенность!..   
\- И зачем мне, спрашивается, каждый день напрягаться, - сказал Бэйз, оставив тему печки в покое, - если ты, в случае чего, всегда можешь меня подлечить да подправить? Вот как сейчас.  
\- Я только ловкостью и сноровкой с тобой не могу поделиться.   
\- Спроси у троих штурмовиков с рынка – тех, что с простреленным черепом – поубавилось ли сноровки у моей пушки?

Вместо ответа Чиррут сдавил ладонями раскрасневшиеся от массажа плечи, прощупал большими пальцами шейные позвонки, принялся разминать мышцы над ключицами. Бэйз блаженно замычал, потеряв нить рассуждения.

\- Небо, это даже круче, чем секс, - истомно проговорил он.  
\- Правда?   
\- Нет. – Бэйз резко вывернулся из-под рук Чиррута, схватил его за запястья и, повалив на кровать, навис над ним:  
\- Значит, по-твоему, я растерял всю прыть?  
\- Ты же вроде собрался идти чинить печку? – напомнил тот, улыбаясь.  
\- К ситхам печку! – и Бэйз припал к его губам.


	4. Банный день.

Бэйз ступал осторожно, придерживаясь о покатые стены пещеры. Он то и дело спотыкался, тихо бранился и очень старался не упустить из виду фонарь на посохе Чиррута. Тот пробирался по узкой расщелине с ловкостью ящерицы, попавшей к себе домой, хотя Бэйз был уверен, что прежде к источнику они спускались совсем не той дорогой. 

Раньше этот источник был сродни храмовому сокровищу – монахи тщательно охраняли секрет его местонахождения, оставляя прозрачную, чистую, а главное – бесплатную воду только для храмовых нужд. Про него ходило множество легенд, в большинстве своем порожденных фантазией паломников и жителей Джеды. Например, о том, что обычному мирянину его не найти, что его поток меняет направление, что воды в нем приобретают особое свечение, похожее на свечение кристаллов кайбера, и только для того, кто добьется истинного понимания сущности Силы. 

На самом деле все было куда проще. Проход к источнику находился во вполне доступном месте – в одной из ниш на нижних ярусах храма. Нужно было только уличить момент, когда твоего отсутствия никто не заметит и когда поблизости не будет братьев или настоятелей. Да и странное световое излучение, насколько помнил Бэйз, всегда было присуще этим водам. Они с Чиррутом мальчишками множество раз убегали сюда купаться - в основном, поздней ночью - оставаясь при этом незамеченными. 

После нападения на Храм оказалось, что проход был завален и утерян, и Бэйз не сомневался, что это сделали нарочно.   
Как Чирруту удавалось из раза в раз, вновь и вновь находить путь к источнику, Бэйз мог только догадываться. Спрашивать не имело смысла – Чиррут предсказуемо ссылался на Силу. Поэтому, заслышав о его намерении устроить банный день, Бэйз собирал все, нуждавшиеся в стирке вещи в рюкзак, брал пару пустых канистр, чтоб запастись водой, и покорно следовал за другом, куда бы тот ни шел. 

С удовольствием искупавшись и покончив со своей частью стирки, Бэйз забрался на каменный выступ и удобно там устроился. Он любил приходить к источнику еще и потому, что тут мог расслабиться и сбавить бдительность – Чиррут находился рядом, а вероятность появления нежданных гостей была ничтожной. Бэйз полулежал, закинув руки за голову, слушал плеск воды и наблюдал за Чиррутом, полузакрыв глаза. 

Изобретательный Чиррут умудрился сотворить из обыденного и скучного процесса стирки целый комплекс упражнений для своих извечных тренировок. Принимая разнообразные стойки, он натягивал, скручивал и растирал ткань, каждый раз давая нагрузку другой группе мышц, а Бэйз ехидничал, что еще чуть-чуть, и им придется искать новую одежду. 

\- Это твои штаны, - говорил он, - порвешь и будешь щеголять с голым задом. Потому что моих я тебе не дам!  
\- Потом расскажешь, с какими лицами нас встретят на улицах Джеды, - улыбался Чиррут, отлично зная, что снова выиграл словесный пикет. 

Бэйз нахмурился, некстати подумав, что, в отличие от него самого, Чиррут не постесняться бы такой мелочи, как дырка на штанах. Обычно именно Бэйз тщательно следил за опрятностью одежды – и своей, и этого оболтуса – а в случае чего, сам ее и чинил. Поэтому, Чиррут вряд ли ощутил бы вину за порванные штаны, а вот Бэйзу прибавилось бы работы. 

Правда, Чиррут и по сей день мог приятно удивить видом своего тела, усмехнулся Бэйз про себя, наблюдая за его плавными движениями, переходами в резкие выпады и имитации захвата. Не через дырку в штанах, ясное дело, но все же… Сам Бэйз забросил заботу о физических нагрузках давным-давно.   
«Наверное, оно и хорошо, что Чиррут меня не видит,» - малодушно подумал он. 

Тут же в голову закралась мысль, что неизвестно, как сложились бы их отношения, если бы Чиррут мог видеть и, благодаря этому, оценивать других, как делают прочие разумные существа. Себя Бэйз никогда не считал особенно привлекательным. А уж если бы Чиррут знал, насколько красив сам, у Бэйза - и он в этом нисколько не сомневался - не было бы и крошечного шанса.   
С душевными качествами дело обстояло похоже – Бэйз полагал, что положительных там гораздо меньше. Впрочем, Чиррут всегда говорил разные глупости, вроде того, что он – Бэйз - для Силы, словно сосуд без единого темного пятнышка, что обладает незыблемой внутренней мощью, что способен дарить надежду, даже стоя перед лицом Бездны. Бэйз не особенно этому верил. Кому, как ни ему знать?..

Бэйз наблюдал, как, подчиняясь движениям рук Чиррута, поток зашелся водоворотом и тут же, в мгновение взметенный взмахом ладони столп воды разлетелся на сотни мельчайших брызг.   
Чиррут с детства обожал играть с водой: касаться, погружать ладони, будто мог ощутить намного больше, чем просто соприкосновение с кожей. Он замирал, водил руками по поверхности или точечно трогал кончиками пальцев – еще и еще раз, а Бэйз смотрел, как завороженный, и пропускал момент, когда Чиррут, хохоча, обливал его с головы до ног. 

 

Источник сегодня светился совсем по-особому, и Бэйз внезапно вспомнил, что когда-то видел такое свечение – всего один раз. Впрочем, нельзя быть уверенным, что сознание не подгоняло обрывки воспоминаний под текущий момент… Он вспомнил, как они с Чиррутом в возрасте не то пятнадцати, не то шестнадцати лет в очередной раз пробрались сюда и, наплескавшись вдоволь, сидели рядом, болтая в воде ногами. Чиррут поделился, что чувствует от этой воды особое излучение, которое никогда и нигде прежде не ощущал. С затаенным восторгом он предположил, что это из-за кайбер-кристаллов, с которыми вода непосредственно контактирует. Бэйз не стал спорить, он только осведомился, неужели Чиррут чувствует лучи от любого предмета вокруг себя. К тому моменту Бэйз извелся догадками, как другу удается почти безошибочно использовать обиходные вещи, находить дорогу и узнавать окружающих, однако спрашивать не хотел. Чиррут с готовностью подтвердил, что так оно и есть! 

\- Самый сильный фон от разумных! – сказал он. – Это интересно, потому что по излучению я почти всегда могу определить, как себя вести и что говорить.  
Он подумал немного и сказал:  
\- Это как с пламенем, радиатором, термокружкой или одеялом – от всего веет теплом, но теплом совершенно разным. Огонь непостоянный – он мечется, и с ним надо быть осторожным. Как с братом Фаном, когда у него заканчивается потайной запас вина. А вот старая Айма-Торка – та, что раздает сладости у ворот – она, как радиатор, у нее на всех хватает тепла.   
Наш отец-настоятель – как термокружка. Все пытается казаться сдержанным и хладнокровным, запирает свое тепло и настоящие чувства глубоко внутри.   
– А я тогда как что? – спросил Бэйз.  
Чиррут повернул к нему голову, с любопытством улыбнулся каменной глыбе, о которую тот опирался, и, повременив немного, изрек:   
\- Ты разный. Вообще, любой разумный может быть разным, в зависимости от ситуации. – Он еще немного подумал и добавил: - но со мной ты обычно - как одеяло!   
Бэйз не понял, о чем тут же и заявил, а Чиррут сказал:  
\- Это просто! Ты реагируешь на меня. Вот, смотри.

Неожиданно он вскинул руку и дотронулся до щеки Бэйза – сначала осторожно кончиками пальцев, потом всей ладонью, и Бэйз, не ждавший ничего подобного, вспыхнул от смущения. Жест очень отличался от их обыденных прикосновений и был каким-то слишком интимным. Бэйз тут же почувствовал подсознательное стремление сохранить его - этот жест - в строжайшей тайне ото всех – только для себя. 

\- Одеяло сохраняет твое собственное тепло и как щит закрывает от внешнего холода. Но сейчас ты вовсе не похож на одеяло. Скорее - на перегревшийся мотор, - засмеялся Чиррут.

Бэйз тогда и сам не понял, что подтолкнуло его к действию: слова про перегрев или желание отыграться за свое смущение. Он резко подался вперед и чмокнул Чиррута в губы.   
Чиррут, приоткрыв рот, в оцепенении замер. На его лице отразилось сразу несколько эмоций – удивление, непонимание, интерес, будто он столкнулся с доныне неведомым явлением. Словно слушал внутренний отклик – свой и Бэйза. А мгновение спустя, не дав Бэйзу опомниться, сам прильнул к его губам. 

Именно в тот момент показалось, что свечение воды изменилось. И словно яркая вспышка, озарила сознание мысль, что вовсе не кайбер-кристаллы воздействуют на эту воду, а Чиррут. 

 

Бэйз слишком увлекся, вспоминая, и не сразу заметил, что Чиррут закончил со стиркой и тренировкой и сейчас не спеша одевался. Вода тихо журчала у подножья уступа, на котором сидел Бэйз, и светилась как обычно. Бэйз взглянул на друга, и тот улыбнулся, почувствовав его взгляд.

\- Пойдем домой, - проговорил он, подойдя и протягивая руку.


	5. Неизбежное зло.

От нового заказчика Бэйз вернулся неожиданно быстро. Стараясь не шуметь, он сложил снаряжение в углу, разделся и неслышно приблизился к кровати.  
Чиррут лег совсем недавно и, когда услышал шаги, приподнял голову. Бэйз, здороваясь, легко коснулся его плеча. Он сел рядом, и кровать заскрипела под его весом.   
Чиррут чуть сдвинулся к стене, освобождая больше места. Он считывал энергетические вибрации, исходившие от Бэйза: усталость, раздражение, сомнение в принятом решении, сожаление о нереализованных планах, внутренний спор и попытка себя успокоить, напоминая о данном когда-то ему – Чирруту – обещании. Последнее сработало, и досада мало-помалу отпустила, уступив место относительному спокойствию. Относительному, потому что почти не проходящее беспокойство никуда не делось, и Чиррут понимал, почему. Кредиты, вырученные от последней операции, почти закончились, еды оставалось не много, а автоматическая пушка Бэйза нуждалась в смене аккумулятора. 

Бэйз лег рядом, укрылся и плотнее запахнул одеяло вокруг Чиррута, попутно притянув его к себе. Чиррут привычно устроился головой на его предплечье, переплелся с ним ногами, согревая холодные ступни Бэйза, ласково ему улыбнулся. 

Не смотря на усиленно создаваемый годами образ циничного и мало восприимчивого к чувствам окружающих субъекта, Бэйз ни капельки не изменился. Ехидство и безразличие было своеобразным защитным щитом, скрывающим его настоящую натуру. Бэйз считал, что так он менее уязвим. А Чиррут – и, возможно, только он один - всегда знал, каким тот был на самом деле. 

Бэйз.  
Его надежный, заботливый, стойкий и непоколебимый, как скала, Бэйз.   
Бэйз, который всегда знает, где свет, и всегда тянется к нему, пусть на словах и отрицает это.   
Упрямый, готовый спорить до хрипоты, но неизменно избирающий верный путь.

Все еще улыбаясь, Чиррут закрыл глаза.

 

Как жизнь заставляет идти на уступки наперекор собственным желаниям, нуждам и принципам, они с Бэйзом знали слишком хорошо.   
Чиррут не любил вспоминать вечер, когда осознал, за счет чего Бэйз собирается обеспечить их обоих всем необходимым.

Бэйз не сказал, куда уходит, и, когда вернулся, инстинктивно старался избегать Чиррута, что в их крошечном совместном жилище сделать было, конечно же, невозможно.

\- Где ты был? – строго спросил Чиррут, почуяв неприятную и настораживающую перемену.  
\- Подвернулась кое-какая работенка, - уклончиво ответил тот, старательно отводя взгляд. – За хорошую плату. Половину заплатили вперед.   
\- За убийство, я полагаю, – холодно уточнил Чиррут.  
\- За услугу, - поправил Бэйз, мысленно мечтая, чтобы этого разговора никогда не произошло.   
\- Верни кредиты владельцу, – потребовал Чиррут. - Ты не можешь на это согласиться!  
\- Слишком поздно, - проговорил Бэйз нарочито безучастным тоном. – Я все потратил на еду и воду.  
Чиррут скрестил руки на груди и, подражая напускному безразличию Бэйза, пожал плечами:  
\- Какая жалость, что тебе теперь придется выкручиваться и лгать твоему нанимателю. Не идти же из-за какой-нибудь пары лепешек на убийство.   
\- Ничего не выйдет, - вздохнул Бэйз, - я выполню свою часть уговора. Нам нужны эти деньги.  
\- Того, что воняет мертвечиной, нам точно не нужно! - упорствовал Чиррут.  
\- И чем ты предлагаешь зарабатывать на жизнь?  
\- Я уверен, что и без убийства Сила не оставит нас без пропитания.   
\- Да будь же ты хоть немного реальным, Чиррут! – воскликнул Бэйз. - Мы не сможем долго протянуть на одном твоем подаянии! Его в лучшем случае хватит разве что на пару кружек воды!  
\- Сытое брюхо – слабый повод для того, чтобы чернить душу кровопролитием!  
\- Своей праведностью ты можешь добиться для нас обоих только голодной смерти! Я на это не подписывался!  
Чиррут плотно сжал губы и, немного погодя, сухо произнес:   
\- Поступай как знаешь. Моей доли в этом не будет.   
Бэйз посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом. Спорить с Чиррутом всегда было сложно, а переубедить практически невозможно. Приходилось изворачиваться и идти на хитрости.  
\- А если я скажу, что Силе угодно, чтобы я завершил это дело? – спросил он.  
\- Лишение жизни не может быть угодно Силе! – отрезал Чиррут.   
\- И тем не менее, Ей было угодно отнять десятки жизней наших братьев. Это было не настолько давно, чтобы ты успел об этом забыть.  
\- Ты сейчас пытаешься ударить меня моим же оружием. Это низко!   
\- Я пытаюсь воззвать к твоему здравому смыслу. Ты даже не знаешь, о ком идет речь!  
\- Мне не надо этого знать! Достаточно, что я знаю, что убийство – занятие, подходящее только для треклятых имперцев. И твой наниматель, судя по всему, ничем не лучше их.  
\- Мой наниматель - Итайи`иркен.   
\- Итайи`иркен? – впервые в броне упертости Чиррута проскользнула тень сомнения. - Тви`лек? Тот, что держит мастерскую недалеко от Купола избавления?  
\- Да. Он обещал мне триста кредитов и дал хороший задаток.  
\- Откуда у него такие деньги? – судя по виду, Чиррут был прямо-таки ошарашен: за Итайи`иркеном укрепилась репутация безобидного и благочестивого приверженца Силы с той поры, как несколько лет назад он с семейством перебрался на Джеду с Рилот.  
\- Заложил мастерскую.  
Чиррут в изумлении вздернул брови.  
\- Моя цель – юужань-вонг, - продолжал Бэйз, воспользовавшись его замешательством, - который, по словам Итайи, когда-то похитил его сына. А ты знаешь, что они делают со своими пленниками.  
\- Приносят в жертву…- эхом отозвался Чиррут, - по частям.  
\- Вот именно. И только Небо знает, зачем этот мурглачий сын появился на Джеде теперь!   
Чиррут опустил голову. Бэйз видел, как, выдавая бессильную ярость, дрогнул его подбородок.   
\- Убрать такого ублюдка – однозначно благое дело, ты не считаешь? – осведомился он для верности. – Тем более – если этого хочет Итайи, который ждал отмщения несколько лет.  
Чиррут помолчал еще немного и наконец, подняв голову, решительно спросил:   
\- Сколько он тебе должен?  
\- Еще сто двадцать кредитов.  
\- Не бери этих денег!  
\- Ох, ты опять за свое?! – возмутился Бэйз.  
\- Не бери. Того, что он уже заплатил, вполне достаточно. Ему надо кормить семью.  
\- А мне нужны новые штаны!  
\- Мы найдем тебе штаны. Возможно, и Итайи с этим поможет. Пусть он, кстати, выкупит мастерскую обратно.  
\- Но на счет юужань-вонга ты согласен?  
Чиррут помолчал мгновение и спросил:  
\- Ты уверен, что это безопасно?   
\- Вполне. Я знаю такое местечко, откуда убрать его по-тихому не составит труда.  
\- У них вондуум-крабовая броня, - с тревогой напомнил Чиррут.  
\- Я буду целиться в голову.  
Чиррут вздохнул и, внезапно словив запястье Бэйза, стиснул в ладонях:  
\- Но, Бэйз, пообещай мне, - с жаром проговорил он, - пообещай, что, если тебе придется снова промышлять этим, ты не причинишь вреда тому, кто этого не заслуживает.  
\- Ты путаешь меня с собой, а ведь я не вижу разумных насквозь. – Усмехнулся тот, накрывая его холодные пальцы своими.   
\- Все равно! Скажи, что не тронешь невинных.  
\- Чиррут, тебе в голову иногда приходят странные идеи. Откуда мне знать?!...  
\- Просто пообещай, и я тебя отпущу.  
Бэйз вздохнул:  
\- Ладно. Сделаю, что смогу.  
Чиррут улыбнулся, и Бэйз, значительно успокоенный, легко высвободил руки из его пальцев и вышел. 

 

Размышляя о том разговоре теперь, Чиррут со смирением подумал, что одним из навыков, приобретенных после захвата Храма, для них с Бэйзом стало умение выбирать меньшее из зол и учиться жить с этим выбором. 

На следующее утро заспанный Бэйз приблизился к уже одетому другу и приветственно тронул его за плечо.   
\- Кто это был? – поинтересовался тот, в знак ответного приветствия скользнув ладонью по пальцам Бэйза.  
\- Один зарвавшийся барыга. Хотел с моей помощью избавиться от конкурента. – Бэйз зевнул и почесал поясницу. – Я посоветовал ему катиться к криффу.   
Чиррут одобрительно улыбнулся и промолчал.  
\- В конце концов, - продолжал Бэйз, - кое-какие припасы у нас еще имеются. Да и вчера ты собрал больше обычного.   
\- Да. Хвала Силе, - отозвался Чиррут.


	6. Знакомство.

Бэйз скрылся в узкой нише между опорной колонной и воротами во внутренний двор, чтобы двое старших монахов, как раз проходивших по галерее, не заметили и не поволокли за шиворот в зал, где мальчикам его возраста сейчас полагалось проходить тренировку.   
Бэйз не любил тренировки и обязательные занятия по искусству боя и в любом удобном случае старался найти для себя развлечение поинтересней. Попросту сбежать, если говорить откровенно. К этому надо было подходить с умом, чтобы наставник не заподозрил неладное и не отправил разбираться к отцу-настоятелю. А отца-настоятеля Бэйз, как и положено, очень боялся.   
На сегодня, в случае чего, у Бэйза была заготовлена легенда о том, что его направили в помощники на кухню. Он там даже побывал для пущей убедительности. Покрутился некоторое время и улизнул, унося за пазухой яблоко. 

Когда опасность миновала, Бэйз покинул свое укрытие и вышел в храмовый двор.   
Из-за полуденного зноя можно было не бояться встретить тут кого-нибудь из монахов или наставников. А брат Итан, который здесь обычно медитировал, сейчас был занят распределением новоприбывшей малышни в большом зале западного крыла. 

Выбрав себе местечко в тени деревьев юнети, Бэйз уселся, достал яблоко, вытер рукавом и откусил. Яблоко оказалось на удивление сочным, и Бэйз с удовольствием откинулся на прогретую каменную стену, щурясь от солнца и сквозь шелестящую крону юнети глядя ввысь, где с едва долетающим шумом проносились готовые к посадке корабли. 

Внезапно идиллию нарушила возня неподалеку, и Бэйз выпрямился и вытянул шею, чтобы лучше разглядеть незваных гостей. Он увидел троих старших послушников - на глаз примерно лет тринадцати – четырнадцати, которые теснили маленького и вполголоса, чтобы не набежали взрослые, насмехаясь и угрожали. Бэйз слышал только отдельные фразы и видел, как мальчик помладше, обеими руками прижимая к груди обтесанную палку, пятился к стене, неловко вертел головой и пытался отвечать. Когда кто-то из троих подростков сильно толкнул его в плечо, а другой выхватил из рук шест, Бэйз поднялся. Он услышал, как один из мальчишек, который был выше и крупнее остальных, выкрикнул громче чем следовало: «Посмотрим сейчас, какой ты умелый без твоего шеста!». Он сломал палку о колено, и Бэйз заметил, как мальчик - хозяин палки, расстроенный, вздрогнул и вскинул руку в запоздалом протесте.

\- Что поделываем? – проговорил Бэйз, подойдя ближе и с видом спокойного безразличия продолжая жевать свое яблоко. – Развлекаемся, да?

Трое мальчишек обернулись. 

\- Тебя-то кто звал, мелкота!? – грубо бросил самый старший из них – тот, что сломал шест. – Вали отсюда, береги свои лопоухи! – он усмехнулся и щелкнул себя по уху, намекая на достоинства Бэйза. Двое других расхохотались. Мальчик у стены растерянно хлопал странными, неожиданно голубыми глазами и непонятно куда смотрел – явно куда-то мимо Бэйза. 

\- Смотри, как бы тебе самому без ушей не остаться, дылда! – хмыкнул Бэйз.   
Хотя силовой перевес точно был на стороне троицы, страха он не чувствовал ни капли. Бэйз был сердит, а это, как известно, лучшая помощь в драке.

\- Чего? - рослый мальчишка угрожающе шагнул навстречу. – Да ты знаешь, кто я?!

\- Э-э-э, Камнеголовый орясина? Нет? Гроза малышни? Боялся сам не справиться и позвал приятелей? – Бэйз выпятил подбородок, с удовольствием отмечая, что довел всех троих до точки кипения. 

Он ловко отскочил, когда самый старший с глухим рыком кинулся вперед, запустил в него оставшейся половиной яблока – угодил в лоб. Увернувшись, с силой оттолкнул другого мальчика, блокируя удар. Краем глаза заметил, как тот, кого он защищал, схватил обломок своей палки и, вмиг оказавшись рядом, свалил с ног третьего мальчишку, что уже занес кулаки, чтобы ударить Бэйза со спины.

\- Эй! Эй, что происходит?! – громкий крик заставил всех обратить взгляды вверх, где над храмовым двором возвышались открытые галереи. – Ну-ка, стоять!

\- Крифф! Это мастер Янг! – закричал один из мальчишек, и все трое тут же дали деру. 

Бэйз, которому вовсе не хотелось быть пойманным и получить наказание за отлучку, схватил мальчика с непонятными глазами за шиворот и уволок в ближайшие из четырех массивных ворот. Они бежали по длинному коридору к спуску на нижние ярусы, где, как успел выяснить Бэйз, в самом конце находился склад для старья и пару пустых помещений с небольшими, под самым потолком, треугольными отверстиями для вентиляции и света. Ворвавшись в одно из тех помещений, они остановились, притихли и прислушались, нет ли погони. Из коридора не доносилось ни звука, и Бэйз с облегчением вздохнул.   
Здесь было прохладно, слегка пахло пылью – наверняка, несло из хранилища неподалеку – и царил приятный полумрак.  
Бэйз привалился спиной к стене и, стараясь отдышаться, поглядел на нового знакомого, который, сев на пол, с озабоченным видом ощупывал место слома палки.

\- Эти, что на тебя напали, чего они хотели? – спросил Бэйз.

\- Побить скорее всего, - мальчик поднял голову и посмотрел куда-то в стену. Он улыбнулся так ясно и не к месту, что Бэйз даже слегка опешил.

\- За что?

\- Я победил того длинного – Марка - в последнем состязании. А он у нас всегда считался лучше всех. Вот он и злится, - мальчик пожал плечами. – Хотя я же не виноват, что он такой неповоротливый. 

\- Ты? Победил?! – воскликнул Бэйз. Потом сощурился: - Да ладно заливать-то! Ты же мелкий, а он вон какой здоровый!

\- Ну и что! Спроси сам кого хочешь, – надулся тот мальчик. – И я не мелкий! Мне уже одиннадцать! 

\- Одиннадцать, подумаешь! Мне тоже одиннадцать, и я не такой щуплый, как ты, но все равно не уверен, что смог бы его завалить. 

\- А я смог – Марк неповоротливый, я же говорю. Пока думал, я успел ударить трижды. Так, так и так! – мальчик вскочил и проделал три резких выпада, держа обломок своей палки: снизу-вверх, косой взмах и поперечный упор в грудь. Бэйз подивился, как легко и ловко у него это получилось.

\- Что-то не верится, - все-таки сказал он. 

\- Спроси у кого хочешь! – снова повторил мальчик, а потом спросил: - А как тебя зовут? – и, когда Бэйз ответил, улыбнулся: - Я – Чиррут. И спасибо, что вмешался там – во дворе. Ты там прогуливал, да?

\- Отдыхал, - Бэйз напустил на себя важный и слегка небрежный вид, - я на кухне помогал.

\- Правда? – недоверчиво протянул Чиррут. 

\- Еще не хватает, чтобы меня из-за тебя заставили таскать воду: нас увидел мастер Янг. Он, знаешь, какой суровый?! - буркнул Бэйз, желая поскорее оставить тему о том, чем он в самом деле занимался во дворе. Почему-то этому мальчику врать было неприятно.

\- Знаю, - кивнул Чиррут, - он мой учитель. Но он не станет наказывать. Я попрошу, чтобы не наказывал. 

\- Ты, что же, станешь ябедничать на них? – нахмурился Бэйз.

\- Нет, зачем? Он и сам все видел. Был на балконе, когда они подошли. Наверное, хотел посмотреть, как я с ними справлюсь.

Бэйз махнул рукой:  
\- Ты бы не справился! 

\- Еще как справился бы! Их было всего трое.

\- Да, конечно! То-то ты все жался к стеночке! Что ж сразу не дал им фору?

\- А может, я хотел, чтобы ты меня спас!

От этих слов Бэйз растерялся, но, увидев, как Чиррут прыснул со смеху, фыркнул:  
\- Только яблока на тебя жаль, если ты и сам все мог! Вкусное было…

\- А ты приходи завтра – мастер Янг снова устраивает состязание. Увидишь, что я не вру. – Чиррут снова потрогал обломок палки, - Жалко, шест поломали… но я и без шеста могу. Придешь? – он снова вскинул взгляд и теперь уставился куда-то в угол стены у потолка.

\- Куда ты все время смотришь? – не выдержал Бэйз. 

\- Смотрю?.. - Чиррут вдруг смутился и опустил голову, - Я не смотрю… 

\- В смысле? – не понял Бэйз.

\- Ну, не смотрю, и все. - Он сгорбился и будто сделался даже мельче, чем был. Рассеяно повел плечами, а потом виновато улыбнулся: - Я не могу видеть. Не глазами по крайней мере. Наверное, поэтому всем кажется, что я смотрю не туда. А я не смотрю…

Бэйз покраснел и мысленно нарек себя тупицей. Он ведь мог догадаться! По тому, какими странными казались эти глаза: без намека на зрачки – как две начищенных шляпки от болтов на корпусе корабля. По тому, как Чиррут вертел головой, когда с ним говорили. Как смотрел будто сквозь… 

Все же любопытство оказалось сильнее конфуза, и Бэйз присел перед Чиррутом на корточки:  
\- Совсем-совсем ничего не видишь? 

\- Глазами – нет. 

\- А вот так? – он замахал перед лицом Чиррута ладонями, удивившись про себя: чем же еще разумное существо может видеть, кроме глаз?

\- Ты машешь руками! – заулыбался Чиррут. - Продолжай – это лучше, чем вентилятор!   
Бэйз тут же убрал руки и спросил:

\- И давно так?

Чиррут пожал плечами:  
\- Всегда.

Бэйз сел на пол:  
\- Прости. 

\- За что? – не понял Чиррут.

\- Ну, за это!.. – занервничал тот.

\- А ты придешь посмотреть, как я дерусь? – спросил Чиррут. – Придешь, тогда прощу. 

\- Приду! – с готовностью пообещал Бэйз.

А ночью, когда все вокруг стихло, и старшие монахи закончили обход, он захватил с собой карманный ножик и спустился в храмовый двор. Освещение тут было так себе, и Бэйзу пришлось орудовать почти на ощупь. Забравшись на юнети, он с трудом нащупал ветку, не слишком толстую, но достаточно длинную и прямую, сломал, спустившись, очистил от коры и как следует обтесал. Постарался срезать все сучки и удалить зазубрины. Отмерял и обрезал так, чтобы сделать шест по длине удобным для мальчика, немного ниже его ростом. А наутро принес туда, где намечалась тренировка Чиррута (тот был в группе для более продвинутых послушников, которую возглавлял мастер Янг). Бэйз попросил передать шест с одним из мальчиков из той группы. Он видел, как Чиррут получил преподношение, как удивился, а потом заулыбался так солнечно, что у Бэйза внутри вдруг что-то оборвалось.

Бэйз был на состязании и убедился, что Чиррут без труда побеждает старших послушников по одиночке и нескольких сразу. Он видел, как радовался мастер Янг, которому, по идее, следовало быть более сдержанным, ведь Чиррут был не единственным его учеником.  
Бэйз решил уйти до окончания соревнования, он все еще ощущал себя неловко. 

Когда он вернулся в свою комнату, нашел на подушке большое спелое яблоко, а мальчишки – его соседи, клялись, что не видели, кто его принес.

 

С Марком – тем старшим мальчиком – Чиррут в какой-то момент подружился, пусть это и случилось спустя несколько лет. В отличие от Бэйза, с которым отношения как не заладились сначала, так и оставались натянутыми до самого конца. Марк часто при нем поминал лопухи и как удобно укрываться ими от солнца, а Бэйз величал его дылдой, хотя и сам здорово вымахал, а в плечах сделался даже шире. Если по-честному, то он иногда ревновал к Марку, потому что тот очень уж часто уводил Чиррута с собой и всячески старался завладеть его вниманием, даже когда все уже знали, что они с Бэйзом принадлежат друг другу.

Во время нападения на Храм Марк был убит, и они похоронили его вместе с теми, кто пал от имперских бластерных зарядов.


	7. Спокойная ночь.

Гулкий скрежет за окном сорвал Бэйза с постели. Встревоженный, он бросился к двери, замер и прислушался.   
Разыгравшийся к ночи ветер гудел в трубах и зазорах неплотно закрытых окон, свистел в щелях и хлопал брезентом.  
Чиррут негромко позвал с кровати, и Бэйз, все еще настороженный, нехотя вернулся. 

\- Жестяная пластина на крыше соседнего дома с одного боку прогнулась и отстает. – Сказал Чиррут. - Это она шумит. Там никого нет.

Будто в подтверждение его слов за окном заскрежетало, заскрипело и снова грохнуло. Еще и еще раз.  
Чиррут протянул руку в полутьму, призывая Бэйза вернуться в постель. Тот замешкался, приблизился, постоял немного, передумал, отошел к окну, выглянул на улицу.

Сегодня он впервые промахнулся. Чиррут предположил, что виной тому неудачное место, где слепящее солнце исказило ракурс. Бэйза это не успокоило, хотя место там было действительно паршивым. Сейчас он злился бы на себя за промах, если бы не беспокойство, которое потушило даже злость.   
Целью был имперский наводчик, которого Бэйз с удовольствием положил бы и без оплаты. Мерзавцу удалось уйти, оставляя за собой кровавую ленту на пыльных камнях мостовой. Это означало, что за головой наемника вероятно отправят отряд штурмовиков – Бэйз, к сожалению, среди местных жителей стал фигурой немалоизвестной.   
Охотников Бэйз не боялся: он знал, что сможет постоять и за себя, и за Чиррута. Он боялся случайных жертв, без которых не обходился ни один рейд имперских солдат. Защитить всех они с Чиррутом были просто не способны. И зная подлость наводчика, не приходилось сомневаться, что первым делом штурмовики разнесут дома тех, кто ненавидел эту продажную крысу больше других и мог нанять убийцу. 

\- Там никого нет, - тихо повторил Чиррут, и Бэйз подчинился. Со вздохом он вернулся под одеяло, подозревая, что сегодня ему не уснуть. 

Ощутив невесомое прикосновение к груди, он обернулся к Чирруту. Лег на бок, чтоб быть к нему лицом. Чиррут чувствовал его смятение, бьющееся под пальцами неровным стуком сердца. Он молча водил кончиками пальцев, будто пытался через грудную клетку заставить сердце сбавить ритм и помочь утихнуть тревоге.   
Глаза давно привыкли к темноте, и Бэйз смотрел в его мирное и спокойное, немного печальное лицо, и казалось, что преломлённый отсвет прожектора из мутного окна придает его невидящим глазам слабое сияние. Как звёздная пыль на млечном пути, отстраненно подумал он. Это странным образом умиротворяло. Бэйз обнял его за шею, тронул скулу большим пальцем. Придвинулся ближе, потянулся и коснулся губами его лба, благодаря за возвращенное самообладание. Чиррут откуда-то всегда знал, что сказать или сделать, чтобы Бэйз вновь обрел уверенность в себе и своих поступках. Только за одно это Бэйз готов был на все, лишь бы оставаться рядом с ним. Даже если бы не любил его так сильно.

Чиррут приподнял лицо, ища больше ласки, с милой неловкостью ткнулся носом, приник к Бэйзу, заставляя себя обнять, запутался пальцами в волосах у его виска. Прошелся рукой по щеке к подбородку, задержался у уголка рта, поигрывая кончиками пальцев, снова повел ладонь вверх, явно наслаждаясь ощущением наметившейся щетины. Потерся носом о нос Бэйза. Еле ощутимо поцеловал. Внезапно завозился, прижимаясь всем телом, обнял за плечи и закрыл глаза, когда Бэйз тронул губами в углублении между переносицей и веком. Кончики пальцев Чиррута нежно рисовали на его спине невидимые полосы, и было приятно и немного щекотно.   
Бэйз склонился, и Чиррут прильнул к нему, ловя поцелуй губами – неторопливо. Тепло и уютно. Концентрируя на слиянии уст последние крохи внимания, расслабленного и затуманенного дремой. Тихо. Даже ветер снаружи, казалось, унялся. Или это сон опутывал сознание?.. Чиррут скользнул щекой и виском по щеке Бэйза, неслышно вздохнул ему в плечо. Запястье Бэйза, который лениво перебирал короткие волосы на макушке Чиррута, медленно соскользнуло на подушку и расслабленно замерло.

Воспоминания о неудаче не потревожили сна. А на утро выяснилось, что раненого наводчика нашли мертвым в переулке неподалеку.


End file.
